Electrolite
by Yanaya
Summary: Übersetzung. Geheimnisse werden des Nachts bewahrt und im Morgengrauen gelöst, und vielleicht ist dies ihre einzige Möglichkeit, zu existieren. Slash HarryDraco, Lime


Electrolite

**Autor:** Ashura … /u/29042/) (id: 29042)

**Titel:** Electrolite

**Originalstory:** Electrolite … /s/831184/1/) (id: 831184)

**Übersetzung:** Yanaya

**Status:** Complete 1/1

**Rating:** R

**Genre:** Romance

**Summary:** (Übersetzung) Slash Harry/Draco. Die Nacht ist für Geheimnisse, für Träume, die verborgen werden können, als wären sie nicht real. Der Morgen zersplittert die Illusion, doch das Gras ist noch zerdrückt, Fingerabdrücke verbleiben auf geschundener Haut. Bekenne nichts, und du musst nicht leugnen.

**Disclaimer:** Songschnipsel gehören R.E.M., Harry Potter JKRowling und allen die sich ein Stückchen der Urheberrechte gekauft haben. ‚Electrolite' gehört Ashura. Ich übersetze – und mir bleibt nichts. Nur ein bisschen Stolz. :)

**Warnungen: **Slash, Lemon

**Pairing:** Harry/Draco

**A/N: **_Nochmals überarbeitet. Version vom 18.06.2005. Zwei Sequels: ‚Avalon' und ‚Imitation of Life'. _

Tausend Dank an **bloody Death Eater** (:))), **Schattenfeuer** (danke! #knuddel# ich hoffe, es war einigermaßen okay so ;)), **Babsel** (ich habe versucht, ein bisschen was zu retten, im Original ist es noch viel intensiver #g – danke!), **mazipaan** (geht mir genauso #lach# – irgendwann zwischendurch muss ich aber meistens doch schauen! – danke:)), **Maia May** (im Original ist die Atmosphäre viel dichter – ich habe mich bemüht, wenigstens einen Teil zu retten. - Ich danke noch mehr! ;))

.-.-.

**Electrolite**

­­­­­­­­­­_/Your eyes are burnin' holes through me  
__I'm gasoline, I'm burning clean  
__Twentieth century go and sleep  
__You're Pleistocene. That is obscene._

_You are the star tonight  
__Your sun electric, outtasight  
__your light eclipsed the moon tonight/_

-

_/Deine Augen brennen Löcher durch mich  
__Ich bin Benzin, ich brenne sauber  
__Zwanzigstes Jahrhundert geh und schlaf  
__Du bist Pleistozän. Das ist obszön._

_Du bist der Stern heut Nacht  
__Deine Sonne elektrisch, außer Sicht  
__Dein Licht verfinsterte den Mond heut Nacht/_

Es gibt einen Moment, kurz bevor ich dich küsse, in dem du erschüttert aussiehst. Als wüsstest du nicht, ob ich meine Meinung ändere, ganz plötzlich, und dich stattdessen schlage. Als könntest du dich losreißen.

Du tust es nicht, denn du bist mutig. Nicht, weil du mir vertraust, sondern weil du dir selbst vertraust. Du weißt, dass es nichts gibt, was ich tun könnte, dem du nicht entkommen könntest. Dass, wenn du müsstest, du mich überwältigen könntest.

Ich weiß es ebenfalls, und manchmal bin ich dankbar für die Illusion – und manchmal verstehe ich nicht, warum wir uns damit abgeben.

Allerdings ist es nicht das einzige, mit dem wir uns selbst betrügen, nicht wahr? Du kommst in mein Bett gekrochen im Schutz eines Unsichtbarkeitsumhanges, und wir beschreiten unseren Weg nach draußen so sacht, dass nicht einmal die Geister uns hören können.

Wir verstecken unsere Küsse in den Schatten, und die Beweise dort, wo auch immer wir landen – unter den Tribünen des Quidditchfeldes oder dem Unterholz der Erlen am See, am Dachgesims des Klassenzimmerflügels.

Wir liebten uns einmal in Hagrids Garten, einfach nur wegen der Gefahr – du hattest Angst, er könnte herauskommen und uns erwischen, ich fürchtete, von einem seiner Haustiere misshandelt zu werden. Du bist der einzige, der mich mitten in der Nacht antatschen darf, vielen Dank auch.

Wir hatten beide schreckliche Angst. Es war der beste Sex, den ich je in meinem Leben hatte.

Ich frage mich, ob das etwas über uns aussagt? Es ist kein Geheimnis, dass du gefährlich bist, Potter, es braucht alles, was die Belegschaft in dieser Schule zu bieten hat, um deinen Kopf dauerhaft an deinem Körper befestigt zu halten.

Dann wiederum beweist du selbst, wie lächerlich schwierig du zu töten bist. Du kommst in Schwierigkeiten, doch du windest dich immer wieder heraus – nicht immer elegant, aber immer lebendig. Harry Potter, Wunderjunge. Und ich frage mich, ob du beginnst, an deine eigenen Legenden zu glauben? Die Gerüchte sind zahlreich.

Ich habe gehört, wie du sechs Todesser gebraten hast (mein Vater unter ihnen, obwohl er heute morgen noch immer am Leben war, vorausgesetzt, dass nicht jemand mit sehr ähnlicher Handschrift und entsprechendem Wortschatz mir Eulen schickt), mit einem einzigen bösen Blick, dass Blumen dem Gras unter deinen Füßen entspringen, dass die schiere Gewalt deiner Anwesenheit einen Klatscher im Flug aus einem Kilometer Entfernung abwehren kann.

Es gibt keine Gerüchte darüber, wie du dich nachts hinausschleichst und Sex mit Draco Malfoy hast.

Es gibt keine Gerüchte über dich, nackt und verschwitzt, im Schutz von Dunkelheit und einem kläglichen Dach, welches wir auch gefunden haben mögen, wie du meinen Namen wimmerst, dir auf die Lippe beißt, um deine Zunge stumm zu halten.

Nichts darüber, wie bodenlos deine Augen sind, weit und gläsern, oder über deine Fingernägel (kurz gebissen), die verzweifelt rote Halbmonde in meine Haut graben. Nichts darüber, wie du zitterst, wenn meine Zunge diese Stelle in der Mulde deines Nackens berührt, oder die Süße deines Flehens und deiner Hände in meinem Haar, wenn ich dich in den Mund nehme.

Nein, dies alles ist unser Geheimnis.

Und so wird es auf unbestimmte Zeit verbleiben, denn es ist einfacher für uns beide. Für eine kurze Zeitspanne existiert kein äußerer Anschein, der aufrecht erhalten werden muss. Es gibt nichts, worüber man nachdenken müsste, denn wir hüten uns davor, nachzudenken. Mit Nachdenken, mit einer _/Beziehung/_ kommen Probleme, die einfach noch keiner von uns bereit ist, auf sich zu nehmen.

Du biegst dich in mir, wimmernd, meine Lippen um dich herum – ich frage mich, wie viele Schattierungen von violett deine teuren Freunde mir einprügeln würden, wenn sie wüssten, dass ich dir das antue. Oder ob du sie aufhalten würdest, wenn sie es täten.

Deine starken Finger um mich herum, pumpend – deine Zunge leckt an meiner Haut, an Stellen, an denen die Zunge eines guten Jungen niemals sein sollte, und mein gesamter Körper zittert in deiner Kenntnis – ich vergeude meine Zeit nicht damit, nachzudenken über den Absturz, den mein Ansehen erleiden würde, wenn irgendjemand wüsste, dass du mich so erniedrigen kannst. Oder ob ich mich darum kümmern würde.

Unsere Finger, zitternd, nass, im jeweils anderen – die Münder heiß, so heiß, dass ich denke, Dampf müsse von unseren Lippen aufsteigen und die Luft trüben – es ist nicht die Zeit, zu überlegen, welche Entscheidungen vielleicht noch vor uns liegen mögen, oder welche Kämpfe unsere verschiedenen Schicksale für uns bereithalten.

Ich halte dich am Boden fest, deine Hände packen das Gras oder graben sich in meinen Rücken, die Spitze meiner Zunge spürt die gezackte Linie der berühmten, dich kennzeichnenden Narbe nach – ein Moment, in dem ich nicht darüber nachdenken muss, was sie dort eingebrannt hat.

Wenn ich dich küsse, erinnere ich mich nur bis zum ersten Mal zurück (ich sah dich nach Mitternacht vom Quidditchfeld laufen, niemand in der Nähe, Mondlicht schimmerte auf deiner Haut). Ich erinnere mich nur an Dunkelheit, Nächte verbracht in fiebriger Vereinigung, mit dir im Gras, in den Schatten, im Dreck experimentierend – niemals an das Tageslicht, niemals an die Beleidigungen oder die wütenden Blicke oder die Demütigung, dir dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie du von mir fortgehst.

Wir haben keine Beziehung. Nicht, dass einer von uns irgendetwas zu vergleichen hätte, aber ich bin ziemlich sicher, dass es so eigentlich nicht ablaufen sollte.

Dann wiederum haben wir niemals tatsächlich gesagt, dass wir nur Sex haben. Wir haben nie viel über irgendetwas geredet. Vielleicht sind wir nicht so mutig, wie wir gerne glauben mögen, dass wir es sind.

In der Nacht haben wir keine Hemmungen. Du hast mich gesehen, mich berührt, mir Dinge angetan, die ich niemandem erlauben würde, von denen ich niemandem zu wissen erlauben würde, dass ich sie auch nur _/gedacht/_ habe.

Du bist in mir gewesen, und ich in dir. Ich habe deine Seele durch deine Lippen getrunken und sie in dich zurückgehaucht, du hast mein Innerstes nach außen gekehrt und mich dann an dich gebunden. Es ist der Mangel an Bekenntnis, der uns Vertrautheit gibt – als ob wir vielleicht nur träumen, und wenn wir dem, was wir tun, kein Worte verleihen, so ist es vielleicht gar nicht geschehen.

Und vielleicht würde das Licht des Tages es vernichten. Und ja, das ängstigt mich. Ich will dich beim Frühstück nie über die Große Halle hinweg ansehen und mich dreckig fühlen, oder mich sorgen, dass du dieses unausgesprochene Vertrauen aus irgend einem Grund missbraucht hast. Ich weiß nicht, ob du das gleiche von mir denkst – plage dich nicht damit, es gibt ohnehin niemanden, dem ich etwas in dieser Art erzählen würde. Wenn du vertrauen willst, freunde dich mit Gryffindors an. Teile nie Geheimnisse mit Slytherins.

Was für eine heuchlerische Sache. Aber dies ist ebenfalls mein Geheimnis.

So lass mich dich nur küssen. Lass mich den Körper des Helden entweihen und beschmutzen (was würden sie denken, wenn sie es wüssten), lass uns hier im Gras rollen in einem Gewirr von Gliedern, und morgen, wenn wir vorübergehen, lass unsere Augen in einem schnellen Blick hinüberhuschen, um zu sehen, ob das Gras noch immer von unseren Körpern geprägt ist. Das wird genug sein, um zu bezeugen, dass es passiert ist.

Dass es passiert ist, und dass es weitergehen wird, wie ein Traum, unbeschränkt – eintausend Jahre können schließlich in einem Traum vorübergehen, doch schlafen wir nur für ein paar Minuten.

Und einmal mehr (wie viele Male mehr?), lass uns nicht reden. Nichts mehr als Namen, und das nur in Keuchen und Flehen. Ich werde nicht fragen, ob du mich im Sonnenlicht noch immer erwählen würdest. Du wirst dich nicht gegen den Zorn meiner Familie stellen und mich zur Entscheidung zwingen. Wir werden so weitermachen, halbleer, weil es wenigstens etwas ist. Es ist einfacher im Geheimen, für uns beide.

Und im Mondlicht verliere ich mich in deinen bodenlosen Augen und deiner herben Haut, deinen begierigen Griffen und deinem halb-gewisperten Stöhnen. Es werden nicht die selben Augen sein, wenn ich dich morgen in den Hallen sehe, flankiert von deinen Freunden, deine Bücher defensiv vor die Brust haltend.

Und meine Augen werden ebenfalls nicht die selben sein, verengt, wütend. Oh ja, ich werde dann deinen Namen auf dich spucken. Und ich frage mich, ob es seltsam für dich klingen wird, ob du dir ins Gedächtnis zurückrufen wirst, wie diese selben Silben auf meinen Lippen jetzt so anders sind, heute Nacht.

Eines Tages, Harry, müssen wir uns vielleicht entscheiden.

Eines Tages müssen wir vielleicht zumindest reden.

Weißt du, was dann passieren wird?

_/Your eyes are burnin' holes through me  
__I'm not scared..._/

_/Deine Augen brennen Löcher durch mich  
__Ich habe keine Angst.../_

(fin.)

.-.-.

Letzte A/N: Zu dieser Geschichte gibt es noch zwei Sequels, _Avalon_ und _Imitation of Life_, in dieser Reihenfolge. Vielleicht lasst ihr noch eine kleine Anmerkung da, wie es euch gefallen hat:)


End file.
